The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to scheduling request transmission via a wireless communication device following handover between base stations. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. As mobile devices move between coverage areas, a handoff occurs, in which communications with the mobile device are handed off from one base station in an initial coverage area to another base station in another coverage area.
A handoff procedure often includes exchanging information between the base stations, as well as providing instructions and information to the mobile device related to the handoff. Information exchanged between base stations may include, for example, context information related to data and/or other communications between the initial base station and the mobile device. The mobile device may be instructed that a handover is to be completed via radio resource control (RRC) signaling. In some handover cases, a mobile device may be located at an edge of a base station's coverage area, which may result in reduced signal quality and increased numbers of retransmissions in order to successfully transmit certain communications. In some instances, such retransmissions may result in inefficiencies in the event that a mobile device attempts to take certain actions before transmissions related to handover are successfully received.